


An Interview with Violet Rose

by AnyMousse (shopgirl152)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, One Shot, Queer Themes, Short Story, experiences of a baby dyke, lesbian fiction, lgbt fiction, queer fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/AnyMousse
Summary: And then Dorothy came along. She wasn't like the others. She saw me for what I was: a baby dyke lost in the world of women, trying to figure things out





	An Interview with Violet Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last year, but have been a bit shy about posting it. I think it's one of my better original stories. Hope you guys like it. And happy Pride Month!

"It was like, my own little thing, you know? My little secret."

"And what secret is that?"

"Well...y'know. The big secret. It-it starts slow, with the little things: wearing rainbow lanyards and shirts; signing pledges; first it's being subtle. First it's the rainbow colored everything, next it's kissing girls in night clubs."

"And is that something you enjoyed?"

"Well, yeah. I-I didn't set out to explore my sexuality...y'know... _that_ way, but...well, it was kinda fun. Experimenting I mean."

"And did you enjoy it?"

"It's...awkward. On the first go around. But then you get used to it. And their bodies. And their lips. Their hands fiddling with your belt buckle while they kiss you. And they're _really_ experienced too. But gentle! They're...gentle." A smile. "I remember this one girl, Beatrice. Man, she had her hand on my butt the entire time. She kept squeezing it. The sensation just...thrilled me. Every movement. She was one of the more aggressive ones I made out with. Told me she was a former hooker. Huh. Guess that explains our first night together."

"You slept with her?"

"Well...I...didn't mean to? Or maybe I did. Anyway, we were making out at the club, her with her hand on my butt, me making a vain attempt to tangle my hands in her hair, and the next thing I know, she was calling an Uber and we were going back to her house. I was sore for _days_ afterward, let me tell you."

"What about the others?"

"Oh gosh. You mean besides Beatrice? Well, there was Anne, the red head with a tramp stamp; Julie, the brunette with a drinking problem; Olivia the blonde; Jade the raven-haired...they were all experiences. Nothing substantial." A longing sigh. "And then Dorothy came along."

"Tell me about her."

"Dorothy broke the mold, y'know? She wasn't like the others. I'm not saying the others were bad--I dated a few of them--but they weren't Dorothy. She immediately saw me for what I was: a baby lost in the world of women, trying to figure things out. When I tried to kiss her, she pushed me away." A laugh. "She said 'you're to young Baby Dyke. Let's start slow. I'm Dorothy. And you are...?"

_"Violet Rose. But you can call me Vi."_

_"Well Vi, it's nice to meet you. What are you doing here?"_

_"Having a lesbian experience."_

"She looked at me like I was crazy. I thought I had been doing everything right. But Dorothy had other ideas..."

_"A lesbian experience? You think making out with random women in a club is a lesbian experience?"_

_"Isn't it?"_

_"Honey, being a lesbian isn't an experience; it's a way of life!" She downed the shot she was drinking. "If you think being a lesbian is meaningless sex, you've got another thing coming."_

_"But...I...kinda like it?"_

_"Look, I'll tell you right now: there is nothing finer than going to bed with a good woman. But it has to be with the right woman."_

"When she told me this, I was floored. It was a new concept to me. I mean, yeah, I enjoyed the sex and the flirting, the 'looks,' but I'd never felt...loving toward them. I'd heard of aromantics before, but never...studied it? I just thought lesbianism was sex regardless. But..."

_"The right woman?"_

_"Honey, have you had any feelings for the women you've kissed or slept with? Have they ever had feelings for you?"_

"It was such a simple question. I had never given any thought to it. I mean, they were just women I brought home or went home with. I guess in a way, they were scores. Like guys bragging about all the women they've ever slept with and then making notches in their bed posts, y'know? Did I really want to be like them? Was I just like them and didn't know it? I honestly thought about this for several minutes. Maybe several minutes to long..."

_"Well?"_

_"Um...no? Is that what you meant by the right woman?"_

_"Sex is great, but it don't mean nuthin if there ain't love behind it. And believe me, I would know."_

"She took a sip of her drink. Just the way she tilted the glass to her lips was enchanting."

"Enough to ask her out?"

"Well..."

_"And if you're thinkin of asking me out, forget it honey. You need to figure yourself out first before you go making out with any more women. Because it ain't fair to you and it certainly ain't fair to them."_

"What happened after that?"

"She got up and left."

"And now?"

"I can't stop thinking about her."

**Author's Note:**

> I should state, for the record, I have no idea who Violet Rose is talking to here.


End file.
